


Do The Best You Can

by Influxus



Series: Puzzle Pieces [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Influxus/pseuds/Influxus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc's been under a lot of stress and Chuck knows the best way to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do The Best You Can

**Author's Note:**

> PWP with a little bit of angst at the end.

Chuck has been goading him all day, and Herc is getting real sick of it. 

He’s been trying to finish the shit he needs to get done by the time the Sydney Shatterdome shuts down in a month, but Chuck has been making a nuisance of himself the entire day. He’s been constantly underfoot, playing fetch with Max in Herc’s office, whining about the uselessness of the Wall and pointing out how stupid the politicians are for decommissioning the Jaeger program. Herc agrees, but he’s heard it all from Chuck before and right now he’s trying to finish these forms.

Chuck tosses Max’s fetch ball against his desk and Herc’s had enough. 

“Chuck, either get the hell out of my office or tell me what you’re after. You’ve got three seconds before I pick you up and toss you out the door.”

“You could try,” Chuck sneers and Herc starts counting. 

“One. Two. Thr-“

“I think we should fuck.”

Herc frowns disapprovingly. “Now? There’s a goddamn month before this place closes and I’ve got work to do. If you want a fuck so badly you can fuck off back to your room.”

“Nah,” Chucks says. “Think I’m going to stay right here until you agree with me.”

Herc growls dangerously and stands up, angrily stalking over to Chuck.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Chuck stands his ground, an equally dangerous gleam in his eyes. “A fight’s almost as good. You gonna put me in my place, old man? Think you can? See, I think it’s the other way around.”

Chuck grabs the lapels of Herc’s jacket and tugs him closer.

“I think,” Chuck whispers in his ear. “I think you need a really good fuck right now. I can fuck you so good you’ll forget all about the decommissioning, until all you can think about is my thick cock splitting you open. I can make you _beg_.”

“I’d like to see you try, boy,” Herc says, pushing Chuck off and brushing out the wrinkles in his jacket. But privately Herc reluctantly admits that the idea has merit. It has been a while and with all the stress he’s under right now, maybe he just needs to let go, let Chuck take him apart like he wants.

Herc walks back to his desk and sits down, staring at the papers spread out on the dull metal. He sighs.

“All right, here’s the deal: you get out right now and if I don’t see you for the rest of the day I’ll let you do what you want tonight. But you have to get out right fucking now.”

“Fine,” Chuck says, a pleased, smug smile on his face. “C’mon Max. I’ll see you tonight, Dad.”

**

Chuck keeps his word and Herc doesn’t even catch a glimpse of him for the rest of the day. By the time it’s night out, Herc’s made a pretty decent dent in the paperwork and he’s feeling less pissed off at the world in general. He’ll never admit it to Chuck, but Chuck is right, Herc needs this. And he’s been looking forward to it all day, thinking of it as his reward for slogging through paperwork, one of his least favorite activities.

He stretches and walks to his room, where he knows Chuck is waiting. He and Chuck always use Herc’s room; for one it’s bigger and secondly it’s farther away from the general barracks. The Shatterdome walls are thick, but it’s better to cautious than unexpectedly caught. He reaches his room and swings open his door and there’s Chuck, barefoot and sitting on his bed.

“Where’s Max?” Herc asks, shutting and locking the door behind him. 

“The crew’s got him for the night. You took your sweet time getting here.”

“Don’t start,” Herc says warningly.

“Whatever. Come on, take your clothes off.”

Herc wastes no time and strips with quick, efficient movements, until he’s standing naked in front of Chuck. He’s already half hard from anticipation and Chuck licks his lips, looking Herc up and down.

“I’m not fucking you with your clothes on,” Herc says.

“So take ‘em off,” Chuck says, spreading his arms. Herc sighs, but goes over and pulls his son’s shirt off. He’s tugging at Chuck’s belt when Chuck says, “Hey, look at me.”

Herc does and Chuck captures his lips in a rough, demanding kiss, thrusting his tongue into Herc’s mouth, licking and sucking and biting. Herc gives back as good as he gets, angling his head to deepen the kiss, let Chuck really fuck his mouth with his tongue. Herc is sometimes glad that he and Chuck are the same height, that he doesn’t need to lean down to kiss him. Chuck grabs Herc’s head, crushing their lips together and Herc thinks that this is one of those times. 

Chuck moans into the kiss, reaching down to squeeze Herc’s bare ass. Herc tosses Chuck’s belt to the floor, unzipping his pants so he can palm Chuck’s hard cock, naked and hot against his hand. Chuck lets his pants puddle to the floor and steps out of them, giving one last lick to the roof of Herc’s mouth before pulling away.

Herc’s fully hard now and so is Chuck, who’s running his hands down Herc’s sides and looking thoughtfully at him.

“I think I’m gonna blow you first and then I’m going to have you right there against that wall.”

“So do it,” Herc says and Chuck gives his hip a light slap before grabbing the lube from the bedside drawer. Chuck kneels down and slowly pours some onto his fingers, until it’s dripping onto the floor. Herc moans softly, shivering. He knows what that means, it means Chuck plans to fuck him more than once tonight.

“Legs apart,” Chuck says and Herc obeys, parting his legs slightly. Chuck lick his lips again and runs a finger along Herc’s straining cock. “Don’t fall down,” Chuck taunts and before Herc can reply, he sucks him down in one smooth motion. Herc gasps, his eyes falling shut. Chuck is amazing at this, actually the best Herc’s ever had. He’s got next to no gag reflex and his tongue is sinfully clever, the perfect combination of suction and tongue and a hint of teeth if Chuck’s feeling like it. And Chuck uses each and every one of those things to drive Herc crazy.

Herc’s giving tiny little thrusts into Chuck’s mouth and Chuck takes it, humming around his cock. Herc moans loudly when Chuck presses his slick fingers against Herc’s hole, pushing two fingers in right away. It burns, the quick stretch, but it’s good, so good and he needs it. Chuck’s fingers find his prostate and start rubbing against it, light, teasing touches. Herc’s hips jerk, unable to decide if he wants Chuck’s mouth or his fingers more. Chuck starts to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Herc’s hole, teasing the rim with his thumb. Herc grabs Chuck’s head, pushing his cock into Chuck’s mouth until he’s all the way in, and he pulls back and starts to thrust. Chuck lets him, fucking his fingers into Herc like Herc’s fucking his mouth and he’s getting close. 

“Christ,” he groans, pulling back and out of Chuck’s mouth. Chuck licks at the tip of Herc’s cock, lapping up the beads of precome. He’s still thrusting his fingers in and even without Chuck’s mouth, Herc’s still too close to coming.

“Unless you want me to come like this, you have to stop,” Herc gasps, hips bucking back against Chuck’s fingers.

“Tempting. But no. I have other plans.” Chuck pulls out his fingers, leaving Herc clenching around the sudden emptiness. “Back against the wall,” Chuck orders, getting up and following Herc until Herc’s back hits the cool stone wall and Chuck is crowding up to him, rubbing their cocks together.

“Let’s do something new. I’ve always wanted to try this.” He reaches down and grabs Herc’s ass, lifting him.

“What, _no_ , you’re going to fucking drop me.”

“No I won’t. I’m stronger than you. Come on, wrap your legs around my waist.”

It’s frustratingly true that Chuck’s stronger than he is, Chuck’s built more heavily, densely muscled as opposed to Herc’s slightly leaner build. Herc gives him a dubious look, but he puts his arms around Chuck’s neck and lifts up, wrapping his legs around Chuck’s waist. 

“Yeah, see?” Chuck says happily. “I bet if I can just –“ He presses Herc hard against the wall and drops one hand. To Herc’s amazement, he doesn’t fall.

“Perfect,” Chuck purrs. He reaches down with his free hand and Herc can feel the head of Chuck’s cock pressing against him. Chuck rubs it over his hole, pushing in slightly, just enough to have Herc feeling empty and wanting.

“Come on, boy, fuck me. But don’t come in me,” he orders. Chuck grins and presses a quick kiss to his mouth, lining up and pushing into Herc’s barely stretched hole, not stopping until he’s sheathed to the hilt. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Herc moans. God, he’s so full, it burns, Chuck feels massive, deep in him and it’s good, so good. Chuck presses Herc harder against the wall and starts a brutal, punishing rhythm that has Herc crying out and clawing at Chuck’s back; too much, too soon, but exactly what he wants.

Chuck angles his hips until Herc is keening with pleasure, lost in the hot, wet slide of Chuck’s cock against his insides. Chuck is hitting that spot inside Herc, making him desperate and Chuck keeps ramming in and oh fuck, it’s too good, it’s so fucking good. Chuck is so deep in him that Herc can’t think, can’t concentrate on anything but how incredible Chuck feels inside him, stretching him wide and so full. Each upward thrust brings Herc’s body crashing down onto Chuck’s cock, gravity pushing Chuck deeper and deeper into him. 

He’s close, he was close before Chuck started fucking him and each thrust of Chuck’s cock into his tight hole is driving him closer and closer. His neglected cock rubs against Chuck’s stomach and it’s not enough friction and it’s just barely enough and that’s it, Herc comes hard and helplessly, clenching around Chuck’s cock, crying out. Chuck fucks him through it, Herc’s come splashing between them.

Herc comes until he’s shaking and over-sensitive and Chuck doesn’t stop, doesn’t even slow down, just tilts Herc’s hips higher and keeps fucking him at the same hard, rough pace. Herc growls, his nails digging into Chuck’s back. He’s not sure he can take it anymore, the pleasure pain-sharp and brutal in its relentlessness. 

“Fuck, just come already!” he yells at Chuck, who smirks at him and says, “Yeah okay, but only ‘cause you asked.” 

Chuck slams into him three, four times before he’s coming, biting Herc’s shoulder to muffle his shouts. Herc moans, feeling the hot rush of Chuck’s come flooding his insides. Chuck holds him against the wall, panting in his ear, before carefully pulling out and setting Herc down. Chuck’s come is leaking out of his ass and Herc twitches at the feeling. 

“God _damnit_ , you came in me. I told you not to do that.”

“But you did tell me to come,” Chuck murmurs, reaching between Herc’s legs to rub at his well used hole. Herc’s breath hitches as Chuck slides a finger in and says, “Maybe next time you should be more specific. Besides, you love it. It makes you so fucking wet, just dripping with my come. And look how open you are. Turn around, let me see.”

Herc rolls his eyes, _there’s_ Chuck’s dirty talk again, and he grumbles a little, but obeys, leaning against the wall and spreading his legs at Chuck’s nudge.

“Look at that,” Chuck says, spreading Herc’s ass cheeks with his thumbs. “You’re a fucking mess. I should to take a picture.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Herc snaps. Chuck laughs.

“Relax, I won’t. Not this time anyway. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Herc gasps as Chuck licks across his hole before Chuck’s tongue is in him, licking the come out of his ass. Herc moans, bracing himself against the wall with his forearms and pushing back. Chuck licks him, tongue sliding in wetly, teasing his rim until Herc’s a needy, breathless mess above him, somehow hard again and completely desperate to be fucked.

“Chuck,” Herc gasps. “ _God_.”

“What do you want?” Chuck says, sliding two fingers into Herc.

“ _Fuck_. Fuck me!”

“What was that?” Chuck asks, pressing in a third finger and thrusting them slowly in and out of Herc’s ass. “Ask me nicely.”

“You little-!” Herc grits his teeth and very briefly considers not doing what Chuck asks, but Chuck chooses that moment to crook his fingers inside Herc, brushing his prostate and Herc completely abandons any notion of resistance or pride and begs, “Fuck me, fuck me, _please_.”

“That’s very good, Dad,” Chuck says, pulling his fingers out of Herc’s ass and standing up. “See what being nice gets you?”

Chuck grasps Herc’s hips and thrusts in smoothly. Herc’s loose enough from Chuck’s tongue and fingers that he takes Chuck’s thick cock easily, swearing and fucking back against Chuck’s hard thrusts.

Chuck pushes on his back until Herc’s flush against the wall, his cock rubbing against the cold stone and making him gasp. It should dampen his erection, it should, but instead the shock of cold heightens it and he moans. Chuck laughs breathlessly.

“Yeah, you like that? Like the cold against your hot cock? Next time - next time I’ll get some ice, rub it all over your nipples and cock, even your greedy little hole, until you’re _begging_. Maybe I’ll suck you with ice in my mouth, press it against your cock and watch you go wild. Uhn, _fuck_ you feel so good,” Chuck groans, leaning over to bite Herc’s shoulder.

Chuck is pulling him back a little, so Herc’s got most of his weight on Chuck’s cock and oh god, he’s fucking him so deep and good. Chuck bends his knees each time he pulls back so when he thrusts up Herc feels it all the way up his spine, filling him viciously every time, hard and deep and making him feel so fucking empty when Chuck pulls back. Chuck is taking his time, fucking him with slow but brutal thrusts into Herc’s aching, needy ass and he wants to move back, fuck himself on Chuck’s cock, make him move faster until Chuck’s ramming into him with quick, hard thrusts. 

“C’mon Chuck, faster,” Herc gasps. 

“Nah,” Chuck says. “Think I’ll just keep doing this. I bet I can make you come like this, fucking you nice and slow. But it’s not what you want.” Chuck leans in to whisper in Herc’s ear, “You want it fast, my cock _pounding_ your ass. Maybe I’ll put you on your hands and knees and do that. Give you what you want. After all, that’s what a good son would do.”

“Yeah, do it. Just fucking use me, I know you can. Show me, _unh_ , show me what you got.”

“Just for you, because I’m such a good son,” Chucks says and finally starts moving faster, gripping Herc’s hips and pulling him onto his cock with each thrust. Herc’s panting against the wall, his cock leaving a slick trail of precome on the smooth stone and he just _takes_ it, again and again, letting out helpless cries when Chuck hits his sweet spot. 

“Let me, let me –“ Herc begs and Chuck hisses in a breath.

“Yeah Dad, yeah. Fuck yourself on my dick, show me how much you fucking want it, how badly you want to come on my cock.”

And Herc does, slamming his hips back, taking as much as he can, wanting the burn, the fill of Chuck’s cock into his stretched, wet hole. He fucks back hard, meeting every one of Chuck’s thrusts and Herc’s squeezing his eyes shut so hard he’s seeing stars, and oh fuck he’s close, so close. Chuck knows and he angles his thrusts so his cock is hitting Herc’s prostate and it’s so good, he’s so full, Chuck fills him up so good, fuck, he’s -

Herc throws his head back and comes with a shout, spattering the wall with streaks of come, still pushing back against Chuck’s cock. Chuck fucks him through it as he twitches with the aftershocks and says “Yeah, yeah, just like that, just like that, oh god, you’re so tight, _fuck_.”

It only takes him a few more thrusts until Chuck floods Herc’s ass, grinding his cock into Herc’s hole and crying out. Herc shivers with each hot stream of come pumping inside of him, gasping hoarsely. Chuck lets his head fall against the back of Herc’s neck, panting as he comes down. Chuck stays inside of him for as long as he can, until he’s soft and has to pull out. Herc clenches, feeling startlingly empty, but very well fucked and absolutely filthy. Come trickles down Herc’s thighs, but he’s too fucked out right now to care. His legs feel like jelly and he’s not sure how long he’s going to able to remain standing.

Chuck rests his head on Herc’s shoulder and wraps his arms around Herc’s waist. Herc lets Chuck hold him, Chuck’s breath whispering across his skin, his chest pressed to Herc’s back. They breathe in synch for a minute or so before Herc elbows Chuck.

“Clean up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chuck says, and tugs him into the bathroom. Chuck starts the shower and when he deems it hot enough, he pulls Herc in with him. As Chuck kneels down to clean him up - Herc leaning against the shower wall because his legs are still feeling a bit shaky - Herc swats at Chuck’s head.

“You came in me. Twice. I _will_ punish you for that.”

Chuck shrugs, not bothered by Herc’s threat. “Couldn’t help myself. You like it anyway, don’t lie.”

“Not the point. I told you not to and you ignored me. I’m going to fucking ruin you, boy, as soon as I get the chance.”

“Yeah?” Chuck looks up from cleaning Herc’s thighs, water running down in rivulets over his broad shoulders. Chuck smirks. “Give it your best shot.”

“You’re going to regret that.”

Chuck shrugs again. “We’ll see.” 

They finish washing up and Herc makes Chuck dry him first before they return to the bedroom. Herc collapses onto the bed and Chuck shoves him over until he can settle on the left side of the bed, his side. Herc wants to pull Chuck into his arms, kiss his neck and hold him, but he doesn’t. The only time Chuck likes cuddling is directly after coming and even then only for a few minutes. Chuck likes his space when he sleeps, which is fine, but Herc can’t help wishing that that was different. 

But Herc wishes a lot of things were different. He wishes that there were no kaiju, that Chuck had grown up normally, that they’d never started wanting this, that Herc wasn’t regularly having sex with his _son_. But wishes are just that, and as much as Herc had fought it, as much as they _both_ had, it had happened anyway. And because they’re Hansens once they start something they go all out, putting every bit of themselves into it. 

_Make the best of a bad situation_ , Herc thinks drowsily, his eyes falling shut. _That’s the Hansen way._

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a larger series that is mainly Herc/Chuck/Raleigh, some past Yancy/Raleigh and 90% porn and 10% plot.


End file.
